


Green

by masked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: Castiel makes a choice, in a way.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Nov 4, 2013 [here](http://hamburgergod.tumblr.com/post/65968411079/destiel-fic-practice-prompt-green-he-gasped). Based on the prompt "green".

He gasped, the warm blood trickling down his throat. He coughed and rolled his side.

He only saw green.

He grasped onto the grass to have something to hold onto as he listened to Raphael’s snide voice.

“Tomorrow you kneel, Castiel. Or you and anyone with you, dies.”

The flutter of wings was the only sign of Raphael’s leave. Castiel closed his eyes against the blinding green.

Dean.

Of course, it wasn’t as if the thought hadn’t crossed his mind before. Dean was the one to tell him to ask for help if he ever needed it. No matter how many times one stopped the Apocalypse from happening, Dean was a human. Raphael was an archangel.

Still, something compelled him to fly down to Earth. He stood on the green grass and watched his friend as he racked the leaves at Lisa Braeden’s backyard, a task that seemed so impossibly small and insignificant compared to what Dean was doing few months ago.

He watched and wondered, was his friend happy here? Did Dean finally have what he wanted?

Did he have the right to break this man’s peace after all he’s done for the world?

No. The answer was always a no.

Castiel turned away, and walked away with the demon by his side, crushing the vibrant green blades of grass underneath his feet.


End file.
